


This Stings

by Serina_Leigh



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith/Lance - Freeform, KeithxLance, M/M, don't judge me too hard for this, klance fluff, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serina_Leigh/pseuds/Serina_Leigh
Summary: It's supposed to be a simple stop, grab crystals, then leave sort of mission. In fact the planet was adorable.But of course, when it’s them, something bad has to happen.So of course, Keith gets stung by some weird monkey-scorpion thing.And of course, it just has to be Lance he latches onto when he wakes up.Fuck.





	1. This Stings (Pt: 1)

The planet was small, one of the smallest they had come across. They had only bothered to stop by it do to Coran saying that it, at least used to, hold high energy crystals.   
They could help with some experiments and tests Pidge needed to run. Plus it's always good to have some backups. 

It was quite cute; the grass was purple, of all colors, and the animals all seemed fuzzy and adorable. The sky was a pale yellow, the white sun peeking through cotton-candy-pink clouds. Lush, blue tress held fruit spotted hot pink and white. 

Pidge and Shiro were gathering samples of plants and things for the Green Paladin to analyze while Keith, Lance, and Hunk looked for the crystals. Allura was down on the surface too, Coran and her just enjoying the pretty planet.  

Hunk led them to a cave useing a scanner he and Pidge had made. The opening down into the ground showed that the rock was different shades of brown. Mocha, caramel, cinnamon, all swirled together like a coffee, the soft purple grass covering the overhang that jutted out. 

The only real life-forms they had come across were like weird versions of rabbits and cats. The cats had longer ears than on Earth, and has various bright colors of fur, but the weirdest thing was the tails. Spilt into two, swishing around with heart-shaped pads at the end. 

And generally, the rabbits were the same. They were slightly bigger than those on earth, their ears more pointed, and their tails were strange too. The tails were like cat tails, covered in fur and elegant. The tops of their ears, and the end of their tails, had heart shaped tips 

Lance was fawning over the creatures, Hunk wanted to join his bestie-but he also didn't know anything about the creatures and didn't want to risk them being harmful. Keith smacked Lance on the side of his head, dragging him away from a fairly small bunny and towards the cave. 

"We can look at the wild-life later, Lance. Right now, we need to focus." The Red Paladin of Voltron snapped, usual frown in place. 

Lance pouted, being dramatic and sighing. "Keith, you are a complete dud!" He flailed his arms, trying to break free and go see the cute creatures that seemed to gather at the entrance of the cave. 

The teammates were too busy arguing and bickering to notice the cats and rabbits in the grass, eyes beady and waiting, as they walked further into the cave. 

Inside, the ground had a faint, warm glow that made the atmospheres pleasant and comfy. Keith finally let go of Lance's suit, the Blue Paladin glaring before stalking up to walk next to Hunk. The two friends chatted while walking down further into the planet's crust.  The water they had seen had matched the rest of the world, pale pink, and little streams flowed inside the cave, trickling from the walls. 

Keith scanned the area, on high alert, as always. He saw something move being a cluster of chocolate-colored rocks. His ears pricked up, and he debated telling the others. But, he let it slide, it didn't seem like the planet was dangerous. Coran's scans hadn't come up with anything. 

The Red Paladin's eyes drifted, watching anything and everything, until they landed on the back of certain brunette's head. Keith swallowed the lump in his throat, repeating in his mind that this wasn't the time to dwell on that. They had a lot on their plate as is, Keith did not need to add his emotional problems to that. 

Lance laughed, and Keith smiled softly from behind the friends. 

Well, it wasn't the time to dwell on it, but it sure was just a great opportunity to check out the way Lance's hips swished as he walked. 

Keith bit his bottom lip lightly, pupils dilating a bit and nostrils flaring ever-so-slightly. 

His mind was running, and he was so distracted it wasn't a surprise he was caught off-guard. Something tackled him, hard, to the cave floor. 

His grunt of surprise caught Lance's and Hunk's attention, both gasping as they turned to see Keith wrestling with monkey-type thing. Except it had a tail like a scorpion and was the color of a star-less sky. Lance ran back towards Keith, Hunk hot on his heels. 

Keith gripped the thing, its long arms were wrapped around his neck, and made to throw it away. Right before he broke its hold, the tail lashed out and stung his neck. The creature ran away, seeming to not have given up-but accomplished what it wanted to do. 

He laid on the ground, panting, as Lance kneeled next to him, cursing softly as he gazed down at Keith. "We've got to get him to Medbay, what the hell was that thing?" Lance hissed. 

Hunk kneeled and tilted Keith's head to look at the mark on Keith's neck, right above his collar bone. "I don't know Lance, contact the team, I'll carry him." Because Keith couldn't move. 

His brain felt like it had been pureed, scrambled, then shoved back in through his ears. Bright white lights flashed in his vision, goosebumps broke out all over his flesh, and pain flashed through his veins. 

Webbing through his blood, as if something was seeping into the very biology of him. Lightning, arching his back as he gasped.   
It wasn't unpleasant. 

That wasn't the problem. 

He wasn't in terrible pain, but his heartrate picked up and sweat broke out on his forehead. 

What was happening? 

Hunk carried the Red Paladin, running beside Lance who was talking to Allura and the others through his re-donned helmet. They had taken them off because the air was almost the same as Earth's. 

They all converged in the Medbay, sitting Keith on a table. Allura and Coran rushed around, running tests and scanning him. 

Keith had passed out, and that only made Lance go from worriedly biting his lips to pacing in the corner. 

Allura blinked at a screen. Coran looked over, they exchanged a look, both swallowing. 

This made Lance bristle. "What?" He asked, voice strained and eyes wide. "What's wrong?" 

Pidge and Shiro eyed him, both were stood out of the way of the Alteans, Shiro with his arms crossed, Pidge wringing her hands. Hunk was biting his nails, his eyes not leaving Keith on the table. 

Allura cleared her throat. "Um, good news, he isn't in any danger. The creature's sting didn't do any permeant damage. Um, but what it did do . . . is strange." She bit her lip then continued. "It seems to have released a chemical into his blood stream, and this chemical can have some weird side-effects. I have heard of creatures that can do this sort of thing, but they are very rare."

"What does that mean?" Lance snapped, losing patience as he watched Keith's chest rise and fall. 

"Keith has been stung by a creature that, essentially, makes its own love potion." Allura breathed. The team all made their confusion known on their faces. "Once he wakes up, he will lock onto someone, if he hasn't already while under, and . . . Until the sting wears off, be very . . . Attached to them." She winced, looking at her Paladin laying on the table.   
Shiro cleared his throat. "We could lock him in a cryro-pod until it leaves his system." 

Coran shook his head and sighed. "I'm afraid not my dear boy, the sting has to work itself off, if we leave him in a pod, it will only happen when we take him out." 

"Looks like one of us is going to have to put up with a pet for a while." Pidge mocked, pushing up her glasses and rolling her eyes. "Nice going Keith." 

"You aren't far off Pidge." Allura chuckled. "Depending on the person, this can go different ways. I've heard stories of people fawning over the one they chose, bending to their every will and doing anything to please them. I've heard ones where the person stung only hovers, is completely content just to be near the object of their affections." She had been smiling but as she was about to continue she broke off, face growing red. "Then again . . . " 

"What?" Hunk looked concerned. 

"I've heard ones where the um . . . victim of the creature became very . . . agitated." Her face was cherry pink, Pidge blinked then started roaring with laughter. 

"You mean," She laughed, one hand on her knee, the other partly over her mouth. "There is a possibility, that Keith is going to wake up and be horny as fuck?" 

Shiro stared at the Green Paladin, shocked, glanced to Keith, then went bright red. Right before he broke down and laughed too. 

"In phrasing that I wouldn't use," Allura pouted. "yes." 

Lance went red too, holding one hand to his mouth and the other to his elbow. "So we can only wait? What if we just . . . all leave?" 

Coran sighed, "It won't make a difference, he'll just look for us. The moment he choses someone that sting is going to take over. He might have already chosen, we can't tell until he wakes up." 

"When, exactly, will that be?" Shiro asked, calming himself down a bit, Pidge was still chuckling though. 

"Soon." The Alteans answered, locking their eyes to the Red Paladin's sleeping form. 

Soon, apparently, meant only a few minutes of chatting amongst the team. 

Keith groaned, starting to sit up, one hand going to grasp the side of his head, black hair filtering through his fingers. His amour clanked together as he sat up and blink blearily. He seemed dazed, crossing his legs crisscross-applesauce style, and rubbing at his eyes. 

No one moved, afraid to bring attention to themselves. 

Keith frowned as he looked around, eyes skimming past Shiro where he stood next to Allura. Pidge tensed as those purple eyes flitted to her for a moment, sighing when they left her blonde hair to see Hunk in the corner. But Keith just frowned further as he saw Coran beside some computers. 

He stood up and stretched, yawning. He was still drowsy, as if in a trance. His dark eyes scanned the room again, as he spun around. He stumbled a bit towards the door, everyone watching him as if he was a ticking time-bomb. 

Lance was leaning against a pillar next to the door, off to the right. He was tense as Keith passed him, almost through the door. Then Keith's back when ridged. 

Pidge winced, watching the boy cock his head to the side. 

Faster than anyone could think a sleepy Keith could be, he launched himself away from the door. His arms wrapped around one of the Paladins, his face burying in their chest.   
Laughing broke out, the loudest being Pidge as she pointed and cackled. Shiro tried to hide his smile behind his hand, face scrunched up. Allura just blinked, mouth open. Coran chuckled while twirling his mustache. Hunk laughed into his hands. 

Lance . . . Lance was bright as a cherry, hands up in the air, as Keith clung to him. The shorter boy was the perfect height to rest his head on Lance's chest. "G-Guys! Not funny!" He stuttered. "A little help here!" 

Allura chuckled softly. "Lance we can't. There is literally nothing we can do, unless we lock him up in a cell." 

Keith didn't move only tightening his grip on Lance's waist. 

"Keith!" Lance protested. "Stop." He tried to peal him off. Keith looked up at him, big purple eyes playful as he grinned. 

"Why? You're warm." Keith made his point by brushing his thumb under the edge of Lance's armor plate, against the black suit underneath. Lance blushed even brighter, trying to shove at Keith's hands. "Come on Lance," Keith teased, gripping Lance's waist a bit tighter. "you know I'm stronger than you." His breath tickled the shell of Lance's ear as he whispered the words. 

Keith had moved to have one hand holding the back of Lance's neck, leaning up on his tip-toes, and brushing his right cheek to Lance's. 

The words sent a shiver down Lance's spine, one he fought back, but Keith had felt it anyways. 

"Wait." Pidge was still laughing, rubbing at her eyes as she bent over her own knees and gripped her stomach. "What did Keith say?" 

Lance went bright red again, still trying to shove Keith off. 

"Nothing." Keith chirped back to the Green Paladin, grinning and sending her a wink. 

"Oh. My. God!" Pidge erupted again, Shiro joining her as he clutched a hand over his mouth. "Keith managed to be one of those! Oh, my god! I can get so, so, so much blackmail out of this." 

Allura swallowed her laugh and made a stern face at Pidge. Space Mom Mode Activated. 

"You shall do no such thing." The Princess stated, a hand resting on her midriff. Pidge frowned, still lightly chuckling. "You are all dismissed. We will not be bothering going back to that planet, who knows what else lurks in those caves." Her tone was light, playful even as she watched Keith grinning up at Lance. 

The Blue Paladin managed to get Keith off him, only because the Red Paladin wanted to know where Lance would go if he did. When Lance bolted down the hall Keith chuckled before sauntering after him. 

Shiro shook his head, "This is going to be a mess. Especially since it's those two." Hunk nodded, sighing. 

Pidge chuckled again "Hey at least now, maybe all that sexual tension will leave." She squawked as Hunk shoved her in the shoulder. "I only said what we were all thinking. Those two pinning after each other is gross." 

Hunk frowned. "Yeah it is, but it's not our place to interfere. This is going to be hard on Lance, so back off a little with him." Pidge rolled her eyes, but nodded anyways. Shiro clapped the Green and Yellow Paladins on their shoulders then they all walked off to wherever they wanted to hang out. 

Allura glanced over at Coran. They hadn't told the others one thing. One thing they agreed to keep to themselves, unless the knowledge needed to be shared. 

The chemical didn't make someone more or less in-love with someone. That's why responses to it varied from person to person and to whomever they chose to attack to. All it did was make you act. 

Allura glanced down to the floor. 

Poor Keith and Lance. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lance was typing in the code to his room when hands gripped his hips. His breathing hitched, eyes flying to the head resting in the crook of his neck. 

Black-as-night hair fell over dark violet eyes, glinting with some playfulness that sent a shock right down to Lance's toes. The hands attached to the boy that was holding Lance, held him flush against the other boy. "What's up?" Keith purred, eyes roving over the side of Lance's face. 

"U-Um . . . " Lance stuttered, his hands fumbling to enter the last few digits of his key-code. "Changing out o-of m-my armor! Yeah! That's w-what I'm-m doing!" The door slid open and Lance made to run inside. Keith let go of him with a chuckle, leaning against the door frame and keeping it from shutting. 

"You sure you're not just trying to get away from me?" The voice Keith used, all smooth and deep-teasing and flirtatious, had a heat crawling up Lance's neck to his face. "Because if that's the case, I'll just have to convince you that it's no use." Keith was basically purring, dark eyes half lidded and eyebrow quirked up. 

"K-Keith, please just go away." Lance's face was hot, burning with the all the blood rushing to fill his skin. 

Keith sighed as he stood back on both feet, uncrossing his arms and ankles. "Fine, hard to get it is." He winked at Lance before swaggering off to his own room. 

Lance closed the door, running a hand over his face as he leaned his back against the cold metal. Oh, he was so fucked. He shucked off his armor, slowly as to put off having to see Keith again. However, he couldn't put it off much more as he pulled his shirt over his head and slipped his jacket over his shoulders and onto his arms. 

He was expecting to be a blushing mess. 

He was expecting to be embarrassed.

He even expected Pidge to make fun of him. 

What he did not expect was for Keith to have his hair tied back, with tight, black leggings, and a red crop sweater on. 

It was true, they all had bought clothes at the space mall, but usually they just stuck with their tried-and-trues. Hunk had a nice yellow shirt and pair of blue jeans that he would sometimes wear when they had time to stop on a planet to just look around. Hell, even Pidge had a green sweater that she wore when the castle was a little too cold for her liking. Lance had a few shirts, but he usually just used them, like Hunk, when on a planet that he didn't need armor to walk around on. 

But this was just cruel. 

Nothing but cruel to Lance's pour heart. 

What the hell? Why was Keith wearing that? Why had he bought it? 

When did even wear it? 

Guessing by the other's looks, none of them knew either. 

They had all gathered in the dinning room for lunch. Hunk's brown eyes wide as he placed different dishes on the table and watched Keith. The Red Paladin had taken up his time by sprawling out in his usual chair, legs draped over one arm and his head resting on the other side of the back. The other teammates seemed just as confused, Pidge pushing her glasses up-opening and closing her mouth several times, Coran just seeming baffled as he twirled his mustache, Allura blinking quite quickly, and Shiro just shaking his head back and forth. 

Lance swallowed the lump in his throat, sitting down in his usual seat-to Keith's right, towards his head. From here he could make out the sting mark, a tiny purple bruise, almost like a hickey. The damned thing was heart shaped! 

Keith grinned at him, raking his eyes up and down Lance. Then he winked again. 

"Okay, Keith," Pidge shook her head and chuckled. "I knew you were hella gay, but goddamn man." 

The Red Paladin rest his chin on the back of his hand and smirked. "Well I bought the damn clothes, why not wear them?" He sent a glance to Lance's direction, lips twitching up.   
"Dad, reign in your son." Pidge joked, nudging Shiro's arm. "He shouldn't be running around with that much skin showing." Shiro shook his head again, resting his forehead on his palm and sighing. 

It was true, though, you could clearly see Keith's abs because of the shirt only hanging to under his sternum, and the leggings cut off mid-calf. Throw in collarbones and a round ass-the outfit was hardly school appropriate. 

Keith snorted, rolling his eyes and twirling the end of his ponytail. Lance tried very hard to ignore the boy beside him for the rest of the meal, even trying to make small talk, but everything would just go right out of his head when Keith, who had now switched to sitting up-right but still leaning on his hand, brushed Lance's ankle with his own foot or just happened to have to reach over Lance to grab something, or worse yet-felt the need to rest his hand on top of Lance's thigh as if it were completely natural. 

Whatever this sting was doing to Keith, it needed to stop. 

Just so Lance wouldn't have a heart-attack. 

When Lance made to leave, maybe go die in his room-curled up and trying to not pray-the-gay-away, Keith made a show of sliding in front of him in the doorway and stopping him in his tracks. The black haired boy wrapped his fingers around Lance's belt loops, tugging him close as he grinned. "What did I say about advoiding me?" He purred softly, the light freckles on his nose dancing as his dark-purple eyes scanned Lance. 

"Help!" Lance squeaked, sending pleading eyes to the others still present. He didn't get any help, just slightly worried and amused glances. 

Keith chuckled, the sound a low rumble that echoed through Lance's bones. "Aw, is the Sharpshooter scared?" A sharp tug from Keith, and Lance was out of the dinning room and in the hallway-and a whole lot closer to the Red Paladin. Keith opened his mouth to speak, only to groan when Lance was yanked back from him. "Really? Shiro, what the fuck?" 

Shiro had Lance by the back of his shirt and jacket, holding the tall boy behind him as he scowled at Keith. "Keith, get control of yourself. Okay?" Space Dad Mode Activated. 

Keith frowned, crossing his arms and sticking out a hip, Teenager Rebellion Mode Activated. "Why?" 

"Because you're making Lance uncomfortable." Shiro scolded, letting Lace go so the boy could just duck behind him. 

Keith blew out a breath, a piece of his dark hair fluttering with the movement of air, before grinning. "I could make you very comfortable, Lance." The purring elected another squeak from Lance, and that got a chuckle from Keith. 

"Keith! I'm serious." Shiro warned. He didn't want to be harsh on Keith, the kid was basically like a little brother, but he couldn't have him running around, hopped up on some weird alien-drug, and sexually harassing Lance. 

"Fine." Keith rolled his eyes, holding up three fingers in a mock boy scout salute. "I promise to control myself." 

"Good." Shiro seemed to take it, and walked off. "Be at the Training Deck in an hour." 

Lance tried to run off, but Keith just followed him, cornering him in the Rec-room. 

"Now that Space Dad isn't here to scold me," The Red Paladin pinned Lance to the back of the couch, one arm on either side of him, and leaned in a little. His breath fanned Lance's neck, making the taller boy grip the couch as the mint and cherry sent of the shorter boy froze him like a deer in head-lights. Keith leaned forward, nose brushing against Lance's collarbone. 

Lance tried to push Keith back, peel his hands off of where they were locked onto the back of the couch. It was no use, like the black haired boy had said earlier, he was stronger.   
He should have been upset by that, it should have filled with him with some sort of panic. 

Buy all it really did was make his stomach flutter and toes curl in his shoes. 

When Hunk walked in, blinking at what he saw, Lance used the distraction to throw Keith off him and run up to his bestfriend. He started rambling, hugging the big guy and trying to march off. Keith let out a sigh, scowling down at the couch, maybe next time.  


	3. This Stings (Pt: 3)

Lance managed to hide in his room until training. Hunk had stayed with him, to keep him company and to keep watch for Keith. 

But the Red Paladin had not come near the Blue Paladin's room. 

Thank god. 

But then there was training. Shiro had said they would need their armor, so the boys had to change before heading to the deck. They had a mission earlier, but it hadn't been too vigorous except now Keith was drug-crazy, so Shiro felt that they could get a few hours of training in. 

If it kept Keith away from Lance, the Cuban boy was just fine with it. 

Keith was out of that crop-top at least, but his hair was still up and he seemed to know that he still looked good even in the armor they wore everyday. He had made to swagger over to Lance, but Shiro called everyone to attention. 

It was basic training, nothing too hard or mentally straining. 

Then why the fuck was it not working? Why did Shiro throw his hands up in defeat and call it all off?

Because Keith wouldn't listen. He would get distracted and stare over at Lance, or he'd keep trying to sneak off while dragging Lance with him. It got so bad that Pidge was on Keith Watch while Hunk guarded Lance. 

Keith was a lot of things, one of which being persistent. 

Shiro threw his hands in the air and sighed loudly. "I get it Keith! You can't really control yourself right now! But come on!" The mentioned boy winced, as if the real Keith was coming through at that moment. Or that Drugged-out Keith still didn't like being yelled at my Shiro. "Can't you just focus?" The Black Paladin pleaded, eyes wide. 

"Not really." Keith scoffed, rolling his eyes and his shoulder back. "Give me just a little time with him though, and I bet I can focus afterwards." Keith smirked, winking at Lance. Pidge gagged while Hunk bristled and Lance just curled into himself. 

"That's enough." Shiro growled. "Training is done for the day." He pointed at Keith. "But you are not to bother Lance, if I catch word that you are making him uncomfortable again we will just lock you up." 

"Fine, Shiro." Keith snapped, eyes burning bright. 

The leader seemed satisfied with that, and left the Training Deck without another word. Pidge grabbed Keith's wrist and hauled him out before Hunk took Lance back to his own room. 

This was going to be more difficult than they first thought. 

Shiro sighed to himself as he walked to the bridge, Alllura and Coran were already there. "Hey guys." He called, waving lazily before leaning on the main consul. "Anything new?" 

"Not really." Allura sighed, then she blinked. "Wait, aren't you meant to be training right now?" Coran also seemed confused as to why Shiro was with them. 

"Keith was causing problems so I just called it for the day, Pidge is watch him while Hunk stays with Lance for moral support." He waved it off. 

Allura and Coran shared a look. The Princess cleared her throat. "Um, that might not be wise." 

"Hmm?" Shiro asked, glancing up at the two aliens beside him. 

"The toxins will last longer if he is kept from contact with the object of his affection." Allura explained with a wince. "If Keith is kept from Lance it could drag on for over one of your Earth months. If we just monitor them it will last much less time." She seemed in genuine pain at this, she didn't want this for either Paladin but . . . It happened and there was no taking it back. 

"Lance is not going to like that." Shiro sighed again, the sound of long-suffering. "But if it's what has to happen . . . We'll call them together in a couple of vargas, give both sides time to cool their heels." 

Coran spoke up this time. "If Keith is forced away from Lance for more than . . . say a single varga . . . He will get agitated and might act out until he can at least see Lance again." 

"So," The Black Paladin ran a hand through his hair. "We need to call them together now." 

A nod from the other two. 

"Fine then." 

The team assembled in the Rec Room, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge at on the couch while Keith is made to stand off to the side. The paladins had changed out of their armor, Keith back in the Cop-top from earlier. Shiro walked in with Allura and Coran, the team was tense-not knowing what was going on. 

"I think," Allura began, "that I should explain a bit more about the conditions of this Sting." That grabs the others' attention. "First, if Keith is kept out of contact with Lance he will become aggressive, not of his own will but the drug will be telling him he needs to see him at the very least." Pidge nodded, having been on the receiving end of the very beginning of that 'aggression'. "Next, if he does not get to be with Lance, even if it's just hugging, the time it takes for the toxin to pass will multiply rapidly." 

Lance looked like he had seen a ghost. "You're saying I have to let him cling to me . . . To make sure he will stop wanting to cling to me." 

"Essentially." Allura sighed. "Yes." 

"Fan-fucking-tastic." The Blue Paladin sighed, letting his head fall back on the couch. 


End file.
